


あやかし

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 很多年前的舊文。貼一下。





	あやかし

我離開喜愛的奈良。  
來到了喜歡的東京。  
了解了讓人喜愛的自己。  
迷失了一直了解的自己。  
我想要趕快找到真実的自我。  
哪怕看清之後會帶來無盡的疼痛。  
  
堂本剛進入事務所的時候認識了一個叫堂本光一的少年。  
那時候他們都只有12歲。  
他們総是分開工作，卻住在宿舍同一間房裡。  
剛永遠不知道光一一天到晚忙什麼。  
只知道對方是個在自己睡著之後才能回來的大忙人。  
而光一最大的缺點，就是総忘掉關燈。  
毎次自己都要在朦朧中爬起來把大燈關掉。  
開燈的人卻不知道又跑到哪裡去了。  
雖然如此，光一卻不會令剛討厭。  
不知道為什麼，他很喜歡這個跟自己完全不一樣的存在。  
  
是什麼時候，光一跟他説。  
老闆決定讓他們出道。  
可是他們必須成為敵人。  
相仿的年紀相同的出身地，完全相反的愛好和性格。  
比起融洽的少年或許成為一較高下的對手更有趣。  
那之後起，剛総是小心翼翼地不在媒體前提及光一的名字。  
  
只是他沒想到。  
那天他跟前輩兼好友們的小井和準一提起光一的時候。  
他們的表情是那樣的尷尬而彆扭。  
他終於明白過來。  
自己心中所謂的對手，比起現實要差得很遠很遠。  
於是他躲在被窩里，哭了好久。  
直到光一回來，跟他談了很多很多。  
原來光一説的對手不單單是表演上的勁敵。  
而是包括了作為一個偶像的一切。  
那時候光一笑著溫柔地摸了摸剛的頭。  
輕輕答應他，在只有兩人的時候，我們永遠是親密的好友。  
  
不久之後他們離開了宿舍。  
事務所出乎意料地并沒有反對他們仍舊住在一起。  
各自努力著自己的工作，隨著年月的累積行程越來越多。  
而剛能見到光一的機會，也越來越少。  
即使是住在同一屋檐下。  
卻見不到。  
不能提及。  
無法對話。  
產生了巨大的空虛和寂寞感。  
  
即便如此。  
剛卻仍舊沒辦法去看光一的演出。  
在他不知道的地方熠熠生輝的對手。  
是否只要看不見，他們就能永遠是朋友。  
也從來不會邀請光一來看自己的表演。  
剛清楚知道，堅強的光一是不會被自己動搖的。  
也或許是現在的自己根本不足以讓他看見。  
総能在媒體口中聽到光一在舞臺劇上的成就。  
自己唯有緊守著音樂和表演的陣地。  
才能跟光一平起平坐。  
  
那樣成功的光一。  
総是安靜地出現在屋子里。  
吃過飯洗過澡。  
然後在剛醒來之前已經離開。  
留下的僅僅是數不盡的一些字條上的字句。  
  
這漸漸就成為了剛和光一溝通的唯一方式。  
即使剛能拿到一整天的休息，也沒辦法等到光一回來。  
  
「給光一  
今天休息本想能見見你  
沒想到我還是睡著了  
有時候，的確需要看著你的臉交談  
這樣的我實在過於任性了  
最近仍舊很忙吧  
請光一照顧好自己的身體  
我也會為你加油的  
  
剛」  
  
留下這樣的紙條去睡。  
第二天起來，就能收到光一的回覆。  
  
「給剛  
最近你的睡眠相當不安穩  
如果有什麼心事就跟我説吧  
能夠休息的時候要多出門  
跟朋友一起也好，一個人也好  
想見我的時候，就想想以前的時候  
我會一直呆在小木屋里  
等待有一天被你再次發現  
  
光一」  
  
以前的時候。  
剛對這樣的文字無法看懂。  
印象朦朧模糊中搜索著遺忘的記憶。  
在那裡面有什麼提示著他如何找到光一。  
雖然這樣聽起來有點可笑。  
剛卻堅定地覚得好像有一個方法。  
即使光一再忙也會留在他身邊聽他説話。  
可是那樣的方法究竟是什麼。  
他已經不記得了。  
長成大人的他，已經不記得了。  
  
「『Endless Shock/光一計劃』突破記錄的成功出演，堂本剛先生您對此有什麼要告訴大家的？」  
麥克風和閃光燈，?壓壓一片西裝革履的記者眼中都閃爍著求知的光芒。  
「我對光一有著堅定的信心，他一定能成功的。」剛笑著回答。  
人們將他看成時尚又叛逆的藝人，獨特而美麗。  
會用第三人稱去稱呼并評價自己親手策劃舉行的舞臺劇事業。  
  
他一定會成功的，在我看不到的地方。  
剛藏起禁不住傷感的眼神，重新整理好自己的情緒。  
他必須努力。  
光一會一直在他們約定的小木屋里等待著自己。  
那裡有成功的閃閃發亮的光一。  
自己能見到他的唯一途徑，或許就是成功也不一定。  
所以他必須努力。  
  
光一。光一。  
請等我，請不要匆匆離開那裡。  
  
剛。  
請來到我身邊。  
  
當你閉上眼。  
深深閉上眼。  
你會看見在你心裡有間小木屋。  
那裡面一直住著一個人。  
他有著在舞臺上不可忽視的光芒。  
他只會聆聽你的傾訴。  
即使不再出現在你面前，他仍舊是你最忠誠的朋友。  
耗盡一輩子也不會離開這裡，他會一直一直等待你。  
  
當你閉上眼。  
你甚至能聽見他的聲音。  
聽到他細微的走動的聲音。  
朦朧中仿佛能想象出光一做這件事情的時候。  
他小心翼翼的動作和溫柔的表情。  
  
是那樣的孤單。  
因為無法見到你。  
是那樣溫暖。  
仿佛一直跟你在一起。  
  
「醫生，我最近越來越煩躁。我對自己的不滿越來越深，對這個世界的不滿也越來越深。」  
「我有一個相當要好的朋友，我們認識了很久。」  
「我想跟他見面，可是我們的工作時間総是錯開，我無法跟他當面溝通。」  
「我想向他轉達我的心情，其實只要看到他的臉我就會變得冷靜。」  
「醫生請您幫幫我。」  
  
「給光一  
最近的我很煩惱，所以我去看了心理醫生  
橘醫生，也就是我的醫生，建議我讓你跟他談談  
他説同居人或許能幫到我也不一定  
這裡是橘醫生的地址和電話  
如果方便的話，光一肯抽空去見見他嗎  
不論如何，謝謝光一  
  
剛」  
  
「是的，我跟他從進入事務所開始就認識。」  
「有些事情我知道得比誰都清楚，他受的傷害和他承受的痛苦。」  
「我和他都太忙，小時候我一直陪著他，現在根本不能再這樣。」  
「只要能讓他好起來的方法，我都能接受。」  
「醫生請您幫幫他。」  
  
橘醫生淡淡地看著冷靜陳述的男子。  
這個在舞臺上藝能界成功非凡的人。  
低頭在病例書上記錄下診斷。  
  
堂本剛。  
解離性同一性人格障害。  



End file.
